


Heating

by Tdelicot



Category: 12 o clock high series
Genre: F/M, German fighters, Under Ground, mission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-03-07 08:52:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 9,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18869872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdelicot/pseuds/Tdelicot
Summary: The Piccadilly Lily crashes just outside the field of Archbury base. Colonel Gallagher and most of his crew were able to bail out.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a clear day for a mission to Poland to destroy two more bridges vital for the Germans moving vital equipment for their planes, fuel and for the scientists working on a super bomb to wipe out London and other cities.

General Britt had asked Colonel Joseph Gallagher to come to Wing Headquarters for a meeting. His girl friend Captain Phyllis Vincent had transferred out back to the State department. Even though she had heard that he was dating a woman named Lt. Judith Materson working for General Gallagher.

Gallagher was curious as to what was going on. He walked into the outer section of General Britt's office. As he hung up his white jacket and hat on the rack behind his office. General Britt was waiting when he saw the Colonel walking over to his desk.

"I am glad you made it Colonel. Please sit down while I get started on why you're here." He was able to show the map of the two main bridges that his bomber group consisting of three planes.

"Only three planes sir? Why?" He asked with concern for his men on those three bombers.

"To cut down on the destruction of the bombers Joe. This is a dangerous mission and I need all of your men on their toes." He said with handing him further information on the targets, plus including recon photos.

"I will take these with me back to the base. I will have Major Stovall set up a briefing in the morning to discuss the mission with the crews. I understand the weather is going to be some what cloudy all of the way. Until we reach the location of the two bridges." Gallagher replied with placing everything into his brief case.

"Good luck Colonel with the mission." General Britt says with getting up from his seat and his cane to shake the Colonel's hand.

**********************************************************

Driving his Group Commander's jeep back to the base and stopping at the main gate before entering.

Walking into Operations, he saw Major Stovall sitting in the outer office. "Harvey, schedule a four a.m. briefing with the following three crews. General Britt has given us two polish bridges to destroy." Gallagher says to his ground executive officer and part time pilot.

"Right away Colonel. What about recon photos of the bridges?" He asked in a serious tone of voice and his demeanor.

"I have them Harvey in my brief case. Have the crew chief come to my office to discuss the readiness of the Piccadilly Lily and the two other planes we will be using for the mission." As he started towards his office and for which it was going to be a long night before going to bed at midnight or later.

After talking with his crew chief on his bombers. He didn't have to worry with the crew chief and his workers making sure everything was in working order, and including loading the planes with the bombs.

**********************

It was around midnight when he had the chance to head for his quarters and sleep 3 hours. He had changed into his flight clothes as he had a briefing at four a.m.

Colonel Gallagher was having a hard time trying to sleep. He had given up after two plus hours. So he made himself some coffee and a smoke before heading over to the briefing hut. It was clear and chilly for 3 a.m. in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

It was exactly four a.m. in the morning when Major Stovall called for attention. All three of the crews were in attendance as Sergeant Sandy Kamansky was sitting in the front with the Piccadilly Lily's crew, listening to what Colonel Gallagher was saying about the mission and the two Polish bridges.

"Sir, how much flax do you think we will run into on the way over to the two destinations?" Sergeant Kamansky had to asked with everyone inside the hut was waiting for the Colonel's answer.

Gallagher had to gathered his thoughts along with taking in a deep breath into his lungs before answering the question. "Sergeant, the flax is going to be heavy at those two sights. It's going to be the fighters to try and protect the two bridges having to be very important for the effort of the war. So I suggest that everyone stay alert." He announced to have everyone chatting away with the noise volume loud.

Major Stovall had to tell everyone to stay quiet in order for the Colonel to finish up with the briefing. "All right everyone Colonel Gallagher needs to say one final thing to the navigators." He announced to the group listening contently.

"I want the three navigator's to come up to me to take a look at the recon photos, along with the directions you're going to be taking during the mission to try and to avoid the flax." Gallagher says to have everyone leave with Major Stovall giving the word at ATTENTION.

****************************************************

It was an hour later on the field....

The Piccadilly Lily was being warmed up by the crew chief Nero coming back from a prolong leave from the states. He was General Savage's crew chief before he was shot down.

Colonel Gallagher and his crew arrived with Nero having left them on. He waited for everyone to climb abroad the hatchways. " Sir, your all set with the check list, however I know you will want to check for yourself and the co-pilot?" He says with letting Captain Fowler into his seat next to Gallagher getting into his and placing on the earphones.

"Thanks Nero, I will take over from here. Just make sure that those cripples we have will be repaired soon!" He said with watching Nero leave and head out of the Piccadilly Lily. "All right Bob lets check everything over before taking off."

Kamanksy came down from his turret as the flight engineer to check all of the instruments. As it seem all was in order to his eyes. However he didn't like one of the fuel gauges showing a flickering light. Even though Nero had said it was fine.

He didn't say anything to the Colonel since they were getting ready to take off in one minute with the flares telling them so.

***************************************************

Even though they had taken off first. Colonel Gallagher was feeling a little bit tired even before the mission had started. His back had stiffened up a little as he tried to get a better comfortable position in his seat. However it wasn't working. It was going to be a very long flight and he didn't know just how long he was going to last....

Everyone was getting anxious since they were still two hours out from their destination. Gallagher had taken a muscle relaxer with a sip of water to help loosen his back muscles and able to have him fly better without discomfort.

It was same on Colonel Bailey's plane as well. They were itching for some type of action with the long boring flight so far. They had been lucky not to run into any fighters at this point with the new position they were on....

Bailey asked his co-pilot on how he was feeling during this flight.

Captain Daniels turned to face Colonel Bailey and his friend. "I am fine Frank. I just hate seeing no fighters of flax at this point of the mission. However I do know it's going to be soon." He exclaimed with his statement to his friend looking some what annoyed.

The entire crew would be finishing up their 25th mission. Colonel Frank Bailey had opted to stay on flying as his career, while the rest of his crew accept the co-pilot will be rotated back to the states.

Colonel Bailey says to his friend. "I just don't like this one bit at all Eric." Taking in a long breath of air into his lungs.


	3. Chapter 3

Finally the navigator announced that they will be reaching bridge number one in twenty minutes. However all of a sudden the guns below started with the flack and all three of the planes were hit with pieces of flax hitting the Piccadilly Lily in the tail section causing no damage or injuries.

The other two bombers were lucky to get away from the area with not being hit at all. Colonel Gallagher and Captain Gallagher had checked the instruments to make sure that all of the instruments were working fine, and including the fuel supply.

However there were no fighters at the moment since they had entered the heavy cloud cover using their instruments. Colonel Gallagher had asked everyone to be on their toes with exiting the cloud cover to be just about over the area of the first bridge.

Mike announced they were inside the initial point to bomb. They would be directly over in a few minutes. Gallagher was counting the minutes hoping it would be over soon, as with everyone else on all three bombers.

"Sir, we will be over the target in 30 seconds. I have it in sight." He says looking through the bomb sight.

"All right Mike it's your air plane." As Colonel Gallagher ordered over the inter phone giving the air plane to Mike to take over with the dropping of the bombs.

Thirty seconds seem like forever for the Colonel and the entire crew of the Piccadilly Lily. A few seconds later..."BOMBS AWAY!" Mike announced over the inter phone and for the Colonel to take over to head for the next target to be another hour's flying time to reach the second target.

*************************************************************

Wing Headquarters

General Ed Britt was waiting upstairs with General Owens and General Stoneman arriving from Scotland. They were anxious to receive any word on the fourth wing's mission with Colonel Gallagher leading.

A communications officer came upstairs to give the coded message from the Piccadilly Lily that bridge number one has been destroyed and with very little damage to the bombers from flax and the fighters. Even though there was a chance they will be hitting it again just prior to reaching the second target.

General Britt took the coded message from the young man's hand to read over the communications. As he was smiling with other generals waiting for his response. "Excellent Generals, the Piccadilly Lily has destroyed the first bridge. They are currently heading for the second target." He says with pride in his tone of voice. While he hands the message to General Owens to take a look at.

"Ed, you made the right decision to have the 918th bomber group and Colonel Gallagher to do the job. Lets hope and pray that his crew and other two bombers get back safe and sound." General Owens replied with taking in a deep breath into his lungs before going over to the desk to pour himself a glass of water.

"I agree." Ed Britt says with heading towards his quarters to rest a while with his leg bothering him a little.


	4. Chapter 4

Some fifty minutes later...

 

Captain Fowler was the first one to see it..."Colonel flax is up ahead of us." He said in a cautious tone of voice to his commanding officer.

"Yeah, I see it Bob. Lets just hope we will make it through it. No doubt the fighters will be waiting for us when we come out of it." He says with looking out the side window and trying to get into a better position having been sitting a long time with the mission. His back, shoulders and neck have been bothering him with the long flight.

Sandy came down from his turret to check the instruments to make sure the fuel gauges were fine. Even though the light had been flickering ever since they left Archbury. "Something doesn't seem right Colonel. Even though we have enough of gas to get back to England." Sandy announced with heading back up to his turret. His legs and back were bothering him as well. He's going to need to exercise for when they reach the air field finally.

"Don't worry Sandy everything is going to be just fine. So far we have been having luck on our side with the Piccadilly in great shape."

Moments later ....

Colonel Gallagher was having a hard time trying to control the Piccadilly Lily with being hit by flax in the tail section. Otherwise moving out of the flax, he was once again able to control the plane.

He asked once again with the navigator on how long to the I.P., he was anxious to get this finally over.

Bernstein answered having to be new in the crew, while everyone else has been with the Piccadilly Lily a long time, and including Mike having served with General Savage. He opted to stay in the service as his career.

"We should be reaching the second bridge in five minutes sir." He responds with Mike checking the bomb site to be ready with the second drop.

"Thanks Bernstein." Gallagher replies over the inter phone.

"How soon Mike until bombs away?" Colonel Gallagher being anxious with his request.

"Coming up on thirty seconds Colonel." Mike said with looking through the bomb site and his hand on the bomb release with the bomb bay doors opened.

"It's your airplane Mike and please make it good!" Colonel releasing the steering column to his control. While Fowler was asked to check for the strike onto the target.

They were right over the target at ten thousand feet. As the bombs hit the bridge both through the middle and end of the bridge with the tunnels being jammed closed by the debris. The Germans wouldn't be able to use the bridge with traveling over by the rails.

"Right on the nose Colonel!" As Mike announced over the inter phone sounding excited and tire at the same time.

"Ok, lets get the hell out of here now before the fighters come after us again." Gallagher says to Captain Fowler taking a deep breath in his seat and his friend and commanding officer turning the plane around to head back to England. It was going to be dark for when they finally arrive to Archbury.

However they had to get through the next six hours of pure hardship with everyone on board the Piccadilly Lily.


	5. Chapter 5

The fuel gauge kept on flicking with the red light. Gallagher being annoyed, tire and needing to leave his seat even though it wasn't possible with being the lead ship.

Colonel Bailey aka Red baker called with an update weather report ahead of them. "Colonel this is not good at all. We will need to change course to avoid the large storm system heading in our direction." He states over the intercom between the bombers in formation.

"Roger Red Baker. We will change course to 137 magnetic. Lets hope this will help us to avoid the storm." Gallagher says with a roughness in his tone and overall demeanor.

They were able to avoid it with ease. Even though there was a possible chance that they will be running into fighters again.

15 minutes later...

"Sir here they come. Fighters!" Kamansky announced over the inter phone from his turret. While the other gunners had started to fire at the planes at 9 o clock high.

Meanwhile Colonel Gallagher 's energy levels had picked up with watching for fighters coming after the lead plane.

Kamansky and the waste gunners tried their best to destroy the squadron of planes after them. When Fowler hollowed out to watch it.

As all of a sudden the glass broke into pieces and a spray of bullets hit inside nicking Fowler in the shoulder. However Gallagher was hit twice in the right leg both the upper and just below the knee.

He screamed out in pain trying to get someone to come up here to help them out. Fowler was able to control himself with taking out the bomber. While checking the Colonel to see how bad he was with being hit by the fighter.

However this particular German fighter was destroyed afterwards by Kamansky and the left waste gunner. Afterwards with only two fighters left, they decided to run for cover.

Kamansky came down from his turret to applied any type of medical training he had. One thing for sure he needed to stop the blood with tying something around the upper part of his leg. He was able to with success to stop the blood in both areas, along with applying some type of cream to help prevent infection.

Colonel Gallagher had passed out from the pain and the lost of blood. Kamansky had to keep him in his seat until they get close to England and Archbury.

Captain Fowler was all right. Even though he was going to be needing medical attention as well to help check his shoulder.

*************************************

Twenty five minutes to Archbury field...

All of a sudden the fuel gauges for the Piccadilly Lily was all red now. They barely had enough fuel to land at the field. The other two bombers would be able to with Colonel Bailey and Captain Enright flying the two planes.

They had been given the news earlier that Colonel Gallagher had been severely injured from one of the German fighters.


	6. Chapter 6

"Captain Fowler, there is nothing we can do but bail out." Sergeant made the suggestion with checking the gauges in front of him.

"I will try to land the plane Sandy myself. Everyone will bail out with you getting the Colonel ready for bailing out. I understand about his injuries, but I want you to watch out for him together with jumping out." Fowler announced with pushing the bail out signal to have everyone bail out of the Piccadilly Lily. While Fowler would take the chance with landing the plane.

He would have the navigator quickly let the tower know about everyone bailing out accept Captain Fowler taking the chance with the landing.

*********************************

On the top of the tower was the following high officials waiting for Fowler to bring in the Piccadilly Lily. Rescue vehicles were on stand by. General Maxwell Gallagher having flown in via transport to visit his son, along with Preston his brother with General Gallagher with his connections, and Lt. Judith Materson. 

They had knew about the mission since Colonel Joseph Gallagher had advised them once they had arrived. Major Stovall was talking to Fowler in the cockpit asking how is everything.

"Fuel is completely gone Major. Colonel Gallagher and the crew were able to bail out just a mile before runway three.

"Roger, we are sending emergency vehicles to the area of the bailouts. Good luck Captain Fowler." Stovall says over the intercom for everyone to hear.

Major Stovall turned to face General Gallagher etched with concern on his face, as with Preston and Judith.

****************************************

Everyone landed safely accept for Kamansky and Gallagher. He was trying to soften the landing for his commanding officer and friend. However Gallagher landed hard on his injured leg making it much worst, while Kamansky fell onto his back.

He was able to get up with very little pain. He did see that Colonel Gallagher was out cold and the two wounds started to bleed once again. Kamansky was able to hear sirens not too far from them. He needed to tightened the cloths around the top part of his right leg and above the knee or else he's going to bleed to death.

Doctor Keiser was sitting in front of one of the three ambulances having arrived in the area for which all eight of the Piccadilly Lily's crew would be picked up.

One of the ambulances let out Doctor Keiser from the front seat with his medical bag. And when Keiser saw the Colonel on the ground out cold. He began to think about all type of medical conditions that Gallagher would have besides the two wounds.

"Kamansky are you all right?" He asked in a serious tone of voice and demeanor, while looking over towards the Colonel.

"Fine Doc! Take care of the Colonel. He's in bad shape." Kamansky cried out with going over to him with one of the corpsman's to help place the commanding officer onto the stretcher while the doctor checked his head and the two open wounds with the bleeding stopping once again with help from the flight engineer.


	7. Chapter 7

Meanwhile Captain Fowler was having a hard time trying to control the airplane with being out of fuel now. He was about to touch down with watching out for the cross winds.

He had a lump in his throat for having to pull off this crazy stunt with landing the Piccadilly Lily. Why? He had no idea once the wheels touch ground on the run way. Stopping the plane in time with the brakes, he felt much better, even though he wanted to curse out at the German fighters that had done this to the Piccadilly Lily and for injuring the Colonel.

He was able to advise the tower that he was able to land safely without any further injury to himself and to the ship. He heard Major Stovall over the intercom letting him know that an ambulance was coming to take him to the hospital for a complete check up after what had happened.

"Roger tower." As he answers back with the response and with taking in a deep breath into his lungs.

He was now more worried about the crew and Colonel Gallagher.

Moments later the ambulance pulled up with Doctor Douglas abroad with Doctor Keiser to operate on Colonel Gallagher just now arriving to the hospital.

They had to be careful with his right leg. As the nurses now inside were getting him ready for surgery. Doctor Keiser gave orders to the nursing staff and other doctors on staff to check over the Piccadilly Lily's crew and including Sergeant Kamansky.

They were able to put the Colonel to sleep to prepared him for the surgery on his right leg. Along with three pints of AB blood to replace what he had lost during the mission and bailing out of the airplane.

Meanwhile it was going to be a long wait with General Gallagher, Preston Gallagher and Judith Materson in the waiting room for any news on the condition of Joseph Gallagher and his right leg.

TWO HOURS LATER...

"How long has it been General Gallagher?" Judith asked etched with concern on her face. She was drinking coffee to help keep her awake after a long day so far...

"I believe Judith its been just about two hours that my son has been in surgery." He says with sorrow with his throat beginning to dry up from lack of water into his body system.

"What's taking so long dad?" Preston Gallagher replied with getting up from the waiting room couch.

It was at this time thinking that it was Doctor Keiser coming into the waiting room. But rather it was Captain Fowler having been patched up by Doctor Douglas in his office. "Any word on the skipper?" He asked with Judith answering the question.

"Nothing as yet Bob?" As she used his first name since the Colonel and Sandy were close friends as well in spite the rank differences.

"How's your shoulder by the way Captain?" Gallagher Gallagher asked with turning to see Doctor Keiser walking in with still his white smock with blood stains on it from the operation.

"I will answer after Doc gives us his report." Fowler announced to let the doctor walk pass him to speak with the group.

"General your son is going to be all right. Even though it's going to take a week or two for his right leg to heal and be able to walk on it. He's going to be placed in a wheel chair for when he leaves the hospital in a few days."

"I can have him stay at bomber command in London. He will be able to recover quicker without anyone bothering him with paperwork." He says to have the doctor agreeing to the idea.

"However I will be needing the nurses or even Joe's wife watch out for him until she heads back to the states." Doc Keiser replied with the General moving in closer to the doctor.

"Judith, you don't have to worry about going back to the states. You're going to be staying here with keeping watch with making sure he doesn't hurt himself further with any type of falls." General Gallagher said with Judith breathing in a deep breath feeling much better about the idea.


	8. Chapter 8

Captain Fowler was happy about the idea. He always hated having his commanding officer and long time friend left alone. "If you will excuse me everyone. I need to go rest with this bum shoulder of mine. Thank goodness everyone was able to come through the mission without crashing the Piccadilly Lily." He says with pride showing on his face and before leaving the waiting room.

"How well I know Captain Fowler." General Gallagher before leaving to pack and head back to the states as with his son Preston to rejoin up with his division. Just as Fowler left the waiting room. General Gallagher asked on whether she was finally going to tell his son Joseph that she was seven weeks pregnant since getting married seven weeks ago.

"I don't think it's a good time to tell him with his injuries. Even though General Britt is letting us stay at the Langham hotel with Joe going to be on sick leave to recover from his injuries." Judith said to her father-in-law.

"Do it today Judith before I leave. He deserves to be happy with having been injured again on a mission that was successful." He stated with a tone that was some what scary to her ears.

"Very well sir, I will tell him about the baby. Excuse me General Gallagher and good luck with the trip back to the states."

"Thank you, Judith and say good bye to my son for me." General Gallagher replied with leaving the waiting room to be ready for the flight on the transport plane back to the states.

**********************************

Wing headquarters

General Britt and General Pritcher having come down from London were going over the strike report on the two Polish bridges. They were extremely happy with the report along with the strike photos having destroyed the two bridges with 85 % damage to wipe them out.

"I must say Colonel Gallagher and his bombers really did an outstanding job on destroying the two targets. I suggest we put in an application for an award for them with a job well done." Pritcher says to General Britt sitting in front of his boss from inside his office upstairs.

"I agree sir. I am just sorry Colonel Gallagher had to be injured by the German fighter to taint the entire mission overall. But at least he's going to be all right and will be taking his sick leave at the Langham hotel for the week."

"Yes Ed. I just hope that Colonel Gallagher and Lt. Materson will be able to appreciate the gesture by bomber high command." General Pritcher announced with solace in his voice and overall demeanor.

"By the way Doctor Keiser told me on the phone that he's going to keep Colonel Gallagher on sick leave for at least ten days making sure that his right leg will be able to heal properly before putting him back on flight status."

"Good. He's going to need the time off with always fighting me and yourself with taking leave. When he always thinks that flying missions is always more important." General Pritcher replied with taking a sip of water from the pitcher to drink. "Now if you will excuse me, I will need to be getting back to London to set up the next serious of strikes."


	9. Chapter 9

Lt. Materson was a nervous wreck needing to gather up her wits to tell her husband about the baby. They had talked about starting a family right away once they were on their honeymoon.

Knocking on the door. She heard his voice telling whom ever to come on inside. Opening the door, she saw him sitting up drinking coffee and having a light breakfast consisting of toast, cereal, milk and a piece of fruit. She had never really seen him this type of breakfast. So it had to be the orders of Doctor Keiser to have his patient eating healthy.

"Hey!" She said to him looking up from down some of his coffee and orange juice. She goes into the corner to bring over the chair to sit down on.

"Hey! Yourself Judith. What has happened to giving your husband a kiss with saying hello?" He had a smirk on his face to have her shaking her head with his crazy wit at this time of the morning.

"I must say Danso you're feeling much better after yesterday." She stated before kissing him hard on his chapped lips.

"Blame it on the heavy pain killers Doc has been giving me since the surgery. Otherwise I am feeling better my sweets." He says with grabbing her hand for emotional support. For a moment she would of thought that he was going to place her hand under his hospital gown to start playing with his privates.

"I am happy to see Joe, your going to be just fine. Thanks to Sandy Kamansky and Captain Fowler with getting everyone back to England and the success of the mission with destroying the bridges." She replied with pride in her tone of voice and overall demeanor.

"I am going to put in a DFC for the both of them along with the silver star for Captain Fowler." Gallagher says to his wife smiling.

"They both deserve it Joe, especially Sandy for saving your life once again while under attack by the German fighters."

"I know sweetie." He moved his head to have her kiss him again.

"Joe, there is something I need to tell you, and I am some what nervous in telling you the information. I just don't know how your going to react to the news." She said with having butterflies in her stomach, along with the baby.

"Just tell me straight out Judith is all I am asking." Gallagher says with watching his wife's facial expression to have her tell him the news.

"Ok here goes. Sweetie, we are going to be parents. I am seven weeks pregnant and for which the baby was conceived on our honeymoon." She was finally glad to get it out of her system.

"OMG! I can't believe it sweetie, we did it. I am going to be a father of all things. I just hope I will be able to live long enough to see he or she grow up." As he says it to scare her a little that he might wind up dead on one of his flying missions.

"Nonsense! Don't even think about dying for god sake. Just have a positive altitude and you will live to be 90 years old." She states with a slight chuckle as with himself as well. "Now I am going to lock the door and really give you a thrill under your hospital gown..."


	10. Chapter 10

It was sometime later when Doctor Keiser came in to check on the Colonel and to see on whether he would be able to stand on two legs.

Judith had left to drive to Wing headquarters to speak with General Ed Britt and General Dowd. Both wanted the information she was bringing from the State Department. 

Doc Keiser told his patient to relax with changing the bandages to see on whether the wounds were healing correctly and they were. He smiled with replacing with new smaller bandages to make it easier for his patient. "All right Joe lets try it with the corpsman help or do you want to use the cane instead?" He asked with waiting for his response.

"Lets use the cane Doc." He announced with having the corpsman standby in case he starts to fall down onto the floor. Taking a moment with taking in a deep breath with moving slowly to the edge of the bed without hurting his leg.

Doctor Keiser would be watching him carefully for any signs of trouble from the patient. "All right Colonel put pressure on your leg and see on whether you're able to walk without too much pain."

He places the pressure on his both legs with the left one having been injured. At this time he wasn't feeling any pain at all with taking one step at a time. Even though he was feeling a little dizzy, but didn't say a word to the doctor.

"Ok Joe relax. Lets get you back to the bed. I will have you stay here today with tomorrow I will be relaxing you to quarters with orders not to fly for at least a week. But I will let you work in your office and here with the paperwork. I will inform Major Stovall of these fact Colonel Gallagher." Doctor Keiser replied to make his patient feeling better about leaving the hospital tomorrow.

"I understand Doc, thanks!" As he gets back into bed with help from the corpsman and covering him up.

"I will have the nurse to bring in your breakfast and set up later for you to exercise a little with your leg. But in the meantime I will go call Operations."

He turns to leave with the corpsman checking to make sure that the patient was all set in bed. As Gallagher places his head against the pillows feeling like his head was swimming....


	11. Chapter 11

Sometime later after falling asleep. The nurse had come in to check on him to make sure he was all right. The nurse had made a note onto his chart, as she was quiet as a mouse so not too wake him. Even though the physical therapist would be arriving in two hours from London to exercise his leg.

After finishing, she went out into the corridor to look for Doctor Keiser in his office to let him know that his patient Colonel Gallagher was asleep and resting fine.

Knocking on his door with being inside his office, he was updating other patients to be released back to duty in a few hours and the next few days.

After being told to come inside his office. "How is Colonel Gallagher doing Lt.?" He asked with a strong conviction within his tone of voice.

"His vitals are strong Doctor Keiser. However he was asleep and I didn't wish to wake him to check on the bandages. I know it was wrong of me not to do it." She stated with placing her head down in order not to face him.

"Don't worry about it nurse. He will probably be waking up soon knowing that a physical therapist would be arriving today to exercise his injured leg. I will wake him up in twenty minutes to prepare him."

"Very well doctor, I will attend to my other patients." She leaves to head for the east wing of the hospital.

****************************************

Twenty minutes later after Doctor Keiser had finished up with the medical charts. He headed to see his favorite personal patient for which he take cares of on every mission he takes off on.

The corridor was very quiet along with the waiting room. None of his friends and including Gallagher's wife Lt. Materson were around. As he opened the door to the Colonel's room. He could see that his patient was waking up and stretching his arms, even though he would have to go slow with his legs.

"Good afternoon Joe. How are you feeling by the way?" Doc Keiser asked with taking out his equipment to check his vital especially his heart beat.

"A little stiff with my leg. When is this therapist supposed to be arriving?" Gallagher asked with asking the doctor to help him with going to the bathroom with using the pan.

"Doctor Maxwell Gunther should be here with-in the hour. He called me earlier from London with helping his other patients."Keiser went to wash his hands after helping the Colonel with going into the pan.

"Doc, can you push over the water pitcher to me? My mouth is so dry that I can't even spit if I even tried."

Keiser chuckled slightly to push the water pitcher closer to him. All of a sudden there was a knock on his door with a slight built of an older man in his late fifties walked in with a black bag in his right hand.

"I am Doctor Maxwell Gunther. I am here to see Colonel Joseph Gallagher to exercise his wounded left leg." He replied with placing his black bag onto a chair in the back of his private room.

"I would be Doctor Keiser. We spoke on the telephone earlier. Your patient is ready to go with first an interview before starting the session. I will leave you two alone. Colonel Gallagher good luck." Keiser says with leaving the room to head back to his office.

"Thanks Doc!" Gallagher announced with a slight smile onto his face.


	12. Chapter 12

Colonel Gallagher took in a deep breath with taking a step with his bad leg. He should be used to this with either leg during the past three years having been hit either by flax or gun fire. Stepping with the left leg, he didn't feel any pain with starting to slowly walk with orders from Doctor Gunther.

"All right Colonel keep moving the best you can. Is there any weakness with the leg or your foot?" He asked with watching his patient slowly walk.

"None. I do hope this is a good sign doctor." As he continued to take steps with the leg and turning around to head back to his bed. He was all of a sudden feeling some what out of breath.

"Colonel get back into bed while I check your breathing. In a few moments I will start you on bending exercises in bed. It's going to hurt a little, so I am just warning you, Colonel Gallagher." He checks his heart and lungs with the equipment that he had brought with him from inside the black bad. 

"How am I doc?" He asked quickly to settle himself into bed.

"Your fine. Now lets get you settle with bending exercises. I will help you with them. We will start with just five each with each of your legs. When was the last time your done these type of exercises?" He asked graciously with the question.

"When I was at West Point doctor. " Doctor Gunther with his help was able to bend the leg back up against his chest with some pain from the stretching. Their was a grimace coming from his patient as he back off a little to have his patient relax a little.

"How's the pain now Colonel Gallagher?" He says with doing the last two with relative ease before moving to the other leg without any issues to worry about.

"Manageable Doctor Gunther. No doubt Doctor Keiser will be giving me another pain killer in a little while?" As he moved to get into a more comfortable spot in bed of his hospital room.

"Your going to be needing it until your wound starts to heal better inside and out. Otherwise your in good shape Colonel. Try to do more of those later on in the evening. I will get you out of bed once more to take a few more steps. Afterwards I leave you to your privacy and probably paperwork." He smiled with helping his patient out of bed once again.

But in the meantime Doctor Keiser had finished his paperwork in his office. He was going to see how Colonel Gallagher was doing with the exercises.


	13. Chapter 13

In the meantime Doctor Keiser knocked on Gallagher's hospital door. "Come in." Doctor Gunther said from inside the private room.

"Major Keiser, I must say your patient is doing really well considered what had happened to him on the mission. Otherwise it's a good idea to release him to his quarters instead of staying here." Doctor Gunther ordered with Keiser agreeing to the idea as well.

"All right Colonel, I will release you. And including working in your office for a few others at a clip starting tonight. I will start the paperwork to get you released to your quarters to rest a little before starting your shift in Operations." Keiser replied to having the Colonel smiling with the wonderful idea.

"Doctor Keiser, I shall be leaving to head back to London to meet up with my wife Loreili. If you think Colonel you're going to be needing further assistance, I will be happy to drive back here to the base to help with the exercises?" He asked with seeing Doctor Keiser helping him to get out of bed and to get dress. While he leaves to start on the paperwork to release the Colonel.

"I shall let you know Doctor Gunther. Thank you so much for coming today." Gallagher said with walking slow over to the closet to take out his uniform and other essentials.

*******************************************************************

It was two hours later when Colonel Joseph Gallagher walked into Operations around 6.30 P.M.

Major Harvey Stovall was extremely happy to see his friend walking on his own. "Colonel, this is a wonderful sight to see. How are you feeling by any chance?" He asked with getting up from his chair in the outer office to shake his hand.

"Just fine Harvey. Even though I am not allowed to be flying any missions for the next week." He says glumly in his tone of voice.

"I can understand that Joe. By the way I was just about ready to head for the Officer's club for dinner. Would you care to join me?" I have the jeep parked outside, I will be happy to drive you on over." He announced with waiting for his answer to the question.

"Sure, love to Harvey. I actually didn't get a chance to have any lunch once Doctor Gunther had arrived to have me start in with the exercises. I am starving, along with being thirsty. Shall we go Major Stovall." Gallagher says with walking behind him slow without falling down flat onto his face.


	14. Chapter 14

It was loud inside the Officer's club. Someone inside had placed on several Glenn Miller tunes for those with their women to dance.

"It's too bad Harvey my wife is not here to dance with me to a slow tune. I am wondering what is taking her so long at Wing?" He asked towards his friend sitting opposite of him near the bar and the door. He wasn't able to see her sneak in to hide his eyes with her hands.

"Don't know Joe. Maybe she had gotten stuck with work at headquarters." As he was trying to keep a straight face with his friend.

This is when she covered her husband's eyes with both of her hands. "Who is playing games with a Colonel?" He says in a non serious tone of voice.

"I will give you only one guess Colonel Joseph Anson Gallagher." As she started to chuckle to take her hands off his eyes to see her and bending over to kiss him on the lips in front of everyone inside to see.

"Really Judith! Sit down already before the baby starts to cry out saying it's hungry." Gallagher laughed as with Major Stovall.

It was at this time the older waiter came over to ask for their order of drinks and placing down three menu's. "What would you like to drink Colonel Gallagher?" He asked with Stovall just asking for diet soda as with Judith, while Gallagher went with a Brandy. While the waiter would come back in a few minutes for the food order.

Judith explained to them as to why she was a little bit late. "Traffic was held up due to a nuisance raid near Wing headquarters.

"They seem to be getting closer and closer to them Joe. Maybe something could be done with tight air security in and around headquarters." Major Stovall said to the both of them at the table.


	15. Chapter 15

"I will need to speak with high command about the added security in the area of Wing Headquarters. I would doubt they would with the added cost." Gallagher said to the both of them about the politics of the money with the war.

"Oh, come on Joe, I would doubt that High Command would be that stupid for when it comes to protecting themselves from attacks!" Major Stovall ranted with his words about the added costs.

"I will only have to try Harvey, and besides no doubt they have been discussing it of late with all of the recent bombings in the area and of Archbury." Gallagher replied with taking a sip of his brandy.

Judith as well settled in next to her husband in the officer's club. It was currently extremely busy with the time being dinner time. Everyone else would be eating in the mess hall or off the base. "I can always find out about it, since I do have a high security clearance. I can always speak with General Pritcher and his boss General Lorenzo in London."

"It can't hurt to try Judith. When you get the chance, I really would like to find out myself about the added security measures.

Gallagher says to the two of them with the waiter coming over with their food. He was starving, as his stomach was rumbling on him and no doubt everyone else.

***********************

It was late in London.

General Lorenzo had been woken by Lt. Judith Materson. He had known on just how she works mostly with the brass in the states and here in England.

His conversation with her had been most enlightening for the most part. Accept for having been awoken from a sound sleep.

"I understand sir the costs are enormous with adding the extra security. However it would no doubt benefit in the long run with the added security. We just can't have the Germans with the advantage and having them to get away with it in the first place." She stated over the phone from Operations at the Archbury base with Colonel Gallagher listening from his seat behind the desk.

"I will agree with you on that part of your statement. I will check into the costs with adding the extra security Lt. Materson. I will be sure to have an answer in a day or so with discussing it with my advisers." He announced in a sleepy voice from over the phone.

"It's all I asked sir, and I am sorry for having waking you from a dead sleep." She replied with a deadpan tone of voice.

"No problem, it was well worth it to discuss the security of Wing Headquarters. Good night Lt. Materson and have a safe trip back to the states. When are you supposed to be flying back home?" He asked with not sure when she was leaving once again back to the United States.

"Four days sir. Good night General Lorenzo." As she hung up the phone to face her husband on who was exhausted and needed some sleep with a briefing in the morning with his officers about the up and coming bombing missions set up by Wing headquarters.

"Smart Judith! Putting a fire under his ass was just plain smart. No doubt he's going to be burning up the fires to his superiors in regard to the extra security. Shall we head to my quarters before I fall flat on my face." He says with a slight smirk on his face and for which Judith knew in regard to what he was up to for when it comes to his needs and hers for the most part.


	16. Chapter 16

After the phone call from his office. It was now time to head back to his quarters to get in some shuteye. But knowing his wife Judith, it wasn't going to happened tonight accept for his usual few hours. He was used to it by now after two years as group commander of the 918th bomber group.

"Shall we go now Judith?" He asked in a coy response knowing full well in regard to what she will be up to very soon.

Meanwhile Major Harvey Stovall had left for the evening leaving the two sergeants in charge just in case any calls would be coming in from Wing headquarters. He had gone to the Officers club to meet up with his son Lt. Michael Stovall having finished the last few missions with Colonel Frank Bailey. Bailey would be heading to the states for a three month leave after he will be completing his 25 mission soon.

Colonel Joe Gallagher will be needing to pick an replacement until he comes back. He has already gotten back after six months with Major Joe Cobb. He was due to be promoted to a Colonel and have more duties with running a squadron or the group.

Walking outside into the crisp air of the evening. Gallagher took hold of his wife's hand to walk over to his quarters, even though she insisted with taking the jeep instead.

Once he parked the jeep outside of the officer's quarters. They walked inside to his and locked the door in order not to be disturb.

He went to sit down at the edge of his cot since it was big enough to hold two people. He needed to get off his shoes and clothes to have his sweats placed on. However that wasn't going to happened when she came over with removing her clothing with her baby bump in full view....

Placing his hand onto her stomach to feel connected to the child inside. He would be smiling from ear to ear with feeling life.

"He or she is active sweetie. Hopefully soon he or she will be asleep." She stated with helping him to remove the sweats that were halfway on and with his penis in full view and getting hard as well.


	17. Chapter 17

She didn't have a chance once she moved into his quarters. He was certainly on the prowl for when it comes to her body and his needs. The stress of the past few months had been taking a toll on him from all of the dangerous missions he and his group have been on.

The stress had been showing on his face and his stomach having to be unable to eat normally. Even his hair was starting to show more of the grey with his sideburns. He was going to be needing this evening very badly with his wife. Even though she is going to be heading back to the states soon and her work at the State Department.

Gallagher had her up against the wall pinned. She was unable to move a muscle while his arms were groping underneath her uniform shirt and feeling for her breast. She was able to help him with unbuttoning the uniform top to exposed her purple snap on from the front. "Let me this this off sweetie." She says in a low, soft tone to have him smiling from ear to ear.

She was able to throw it down to the floor, while he was busy with her skirt as well. She was able to step out of it.

Next came off her bra with her fumbling husband to unhook the bra and her breasts falling free of the confines. Only her purple underwear stayed on with his hands being placed inside and his nimble fingers to begin rubbing her already wet pussy.

She had to close her eyes with feeling the wonderful sensations going through her entire body. She loved this man too much to have him stop at all, she just missed it too much with having to be working in the states at the State Department.

"OMG! It feels so good sweetie!" She replied with his fingers playing with her taut clitoris throbbing.

And in the meantime she wanted him to take off his clothes with wanting to suck his cock for which she loves the most. He had the feeling she wanted it very badly, so he stopped what he was doing to remove his uniform and throwing them over to his cot or bunk.

He was in great shape considered that he's lost some weight during the past few months from all of the recent rough missions. "I knew you would be asking to have me remove my clothes Judith." He had a gleam in his eyes telling her that he needed this just as bad.

However he went back to her with removing her underwear and once again dropping to the floor. He didn't wait to kiss her hard with his dry lips. She wasn't able to stop herself kissing him with every inch of her being. She was able to feel his tongue entering inside to have her hot all over. Her hormones were in overdrive at the moment.

He wasn't able to help himself at the moment for when it comes to his wife and unborn child. The next hour was intense for the both of them now laying on the bunk in each other's arms still wanting to suck, lick and bite each other. Her nipples were already swollen, tender and red for the most part, along with her pussy.

However he needed to asked on whether or not she was all right with concern in his tone of voice.

"I am fine Joe. I am just sorry that I have to be leaving tomorrow to head back to the states. I am just happy that you're all right with your leg and that the recent mission was an success." She said with giving him a kiss onto his cheek.

"Me to with being sorry as well. Please just take care of yourself and the unborn child." He mused with his statement and decided that he wasn't finished with her....


	18. Finale

The next hour between them was intense. Colonel Joseph Gallagher needed to catch his breath after the third time screwing his wife hard and without bringing anyone to his door wondering what was all of the noise.

She was in his arms cuddling trying to get as close as possible to his body and without hurting his leg. She was going to be missing him as always with heading back to the states.

He was quiet for a few moments, while she waited to say something to him. She was wondering on what was on his mind. There were times that she wasn't able to figure it out. He was a very sensitive, complicated at times for when it comes to his heritage with four generations of Gallagher's having been in the service.

"What's wrong Danso?" She used his nickname to perk his attention for the moment.

"Nothing really Judith. I am just glad to be alive and being here with my wife. That's all baby doll." He replied with a kiss to her cheek feeling somewhat cold. He knew how to warm her up in many ways. Since he was going to be free until tomorrow morning with the next day he and his group was going to be busy with bombing missions.

In spite the fact Doctor Keiser wanted Gallagher to be careful for when it came to his left leg caused from the last bombing mission. But for now Joe Gallagher wanted to spend as much time with his wife before she left on the transport plane in the morning.....

THE END


End file.
